superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirou Gou
is of the Biomen. He is the pilot of the first Japanese space shuttle. At 24 years old (51 in Gokaiger), he is the oldest of the Biomen. His Bio Particles enable him to understand the speech of animals, which sometimes alerts him to Gear attacks. Biography Bioman Unfortunately, he gets caught in the crossfire just as the Gear begins the invasion. In him, passion and responsibility unite in an unusual combination, although he is a little quick-tempered at times. There was one time he was called for marriage but eventually refused because of the mission, where he had to confront Monster in making the samurai sword. Because of the power of the Bio Particles, he is able to speak with animals. He grew up believing that his father was dead. However, after meeting Professor Shibata, even he is not so sure. Turboranger .]] Shirou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red1 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to DynaRed to his successors from Change Dragon to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shirou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red1 powers are later utilized by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Shirou is seen fighting the Great Legend War. Sometime during the Black Cross Kings return, through the Ranger Keys, he informs the Gokaigers and Goseigers to not be afraid, that when evil approaches the Earth, they must bring everyone's love together. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Shirou and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shirou, alongside his team, were among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. As Gokai Silver gives up fighting Silva, he approaches and encourages him to fight one more time while dealing with and the . . Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shirou Gou/Red One: to be added Red1 Mecha *BioDragon (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Biojet 1 (shared with Pink) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Fire Sword **Spark Sword *Bio Machine 1 Attacks *Super Electronic Radar Design Ranger Key The is Shirou Gou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red1 Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red1. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *While fighting against the Seven Legendary Riders. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Shirou received his key and became Red1 once more. Red Spirit As the eighth Red, Red1's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Notes *Although every main Sentai hero from all 36 teams appeared in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen in some form or another, Shirou is the eldest Sentai hero to appear and have his original actor portray him. (All others were from the three 2010s Sentai, while many who did speak had different voice actors.) *He shares his first name with Shirou Akebono from Battle Fever J. Additionally, they both have the ability to talk to animals. *Shirou is the third Legend from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle to have encountered all 6 Gokaiger (after Satoru Akashi and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star), but is the only one to do it through two movies instead of a TV encounter. *Shirou's designation of "Red1" was nearly taken by Akarenger due to the original title of Gorenger. **Shirou is only the second to have "one" as part of his name, after Big One; the next will not appear for thirty years. *Shirou is the only Red to share a cockpit on a mecha component, due to Bio Jet 1 being piloted by both himself and teammate Hikaru Katsuragi. *In Saban's original Bio-Man pilot, he's counterpart was Victor Lee, played by Mark Dacascos. External links *Red One at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red One at the Dice-O Wiki